Bar Tales
In the Island of Basic Western, The Dreaded Pirates are seen merilly walking and laughing. They stopped at the Island to grab some supplies so they can continue in their journey to become strong. But, because of their Intense training and their voracious appetite. It's only a matter of time before all their food supply will be depleted. Drautic: Nice, this Island's landscape sure is something. Bizkit: Don't get distracted, we need to find supplies fast. *Stomach grumbles* Dammit. Renzu is seen counting the money left and Dasher, Austinato and Senshin can be seen carrying huge amounts of meat,vegetables and fruits. Renzu: Let's see... We have 4,000,000 beri left. And we spent the 200,000,00 beri on buying Adam wood so Akira can repair our ship which got destroyed because Captain charged at a huge fleet of Marine Vessels and tried to invade Marineford. Our ship was lucky that it didn't got destroyed... But Akira really is pissed. Drautic: I know, well... I'm alive aren't I? Senshin: (While carrying a huge sack of assorted vegetables) Guys, I'm parched... We need to go to a tavern or something. Austinato: Yeah man (Legs starts to shake) I gotta pee too... Dasher: (Carries around a huge sack of assorted meat) Shut it Austinato! You shouldn't talk about that... Bizkit: We'll go a drink and eat at a tavern. But first, we need to put our supplies in our ship and wait for Akira. The Dreaded Pirates went to their ship, Akira arrives 2 hours later, now carrying Adam Tree. He uses the Adam Tree to fix up the "Dreadful". Akira: Okay, I've modified the Dreadful... Now what? Drautic: LET'S GO TO A TAVERN! Dreaded Pirates: YOSH!!! The Dreaded Pirates headed to the nearby Tavern and started to sit in the bar stools. They exchanged sotries and experiences. They laughed at each other and kept on drinking. Drautic senses something, another Pirate crew arrives. Drautic: (Whispers) Oh, another Pirate crew... Austinato: (Whispers) Hope they aren't enemies... Dasher: Bartender, another shot please. Bizkit: Same here, quack! Akria: Me too! Renzu: Me three!! The Dreaded crew noticed that the other crew went to the other side of the roo, in one of the Bigger booth's. There were five of them; a slacker, a gorgeos woman, a big muscled guy, a archer and a goth. Drautic: 'They sure are a weird bunch, aren't they? '''Renzu: '(looks to their captain) And we don't seem to look strange because...? Dasher walks up to Renzu and shouts so loud that it the other Pirate crew can hear it. '''Dasher: Because we're a bunch of kind-hearted strong willed and insanely strong men! Akira: Don't forget dashingly handsome. The archer hears their conversation, he walks up to them. The archer: You guys are too vain... Senshin: Please forgive my crew mates, they're just drunk... Bizkit: Please let us drink in peace.... The archer: Just be more quite Part two Drautic: Who does he think he is, talking like that to us, and he ain't even the captain. Senshin: '''Calm down, captain. '''Dasher: That archer guy seems to be in charge... Austinato: What are you implying? Akira: *Grins* You gonna start a fight again Dasher? Renzu: Oh damn, and Bizkit here pleaded with him to stop bothering us.. Dasher walks up to the archer and rams his head on the ground, the archer is unhurt, to Dasher's delight. Dasher: Oh, so you're not that weak after all... Archer: You wouldn't want to underestimate me you ass. Dasher: You're acting like a bitch, bitching around.... Keh! Dasher charges towards the Archer, the two exchange blows after blows It looked liked they were evenly matched, although Dasher was stronger, The archer had faster reflxes. A call from made the pause momentariley stopped them, it was from the goth of the Chaos Pirates: Goth: '''Oi, Olie. KO him already would ya? '''Archer: (sighs) Fine. Then, with reflexes Deasher didn't think he have, jabbed fingers to his neck. The jab put him in a near un-conciuos state. Dasher immediately hits the ground, unable to move. He smiles and looks at the Archer. Dasher: Son of a gun, you ain't that weak after all.. The Goth girl walks up to them, smiling at Dasher as if she was interested in him. But suddenly, she stepped on his "grapes". Dasher screamed in pain, but is unable to move because he's semi-conconcious. Dasher: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Goth: Oi, why did ya attack us! Were here for a brake ya bastard, and ya just had to attack us for no reason, other then to annoy us! Drautic: Poor guy, he underestimates bar people... Durararara. The archer seems unimpressed on Drautic's presence, he takes a drink on his beer and glared at Drautic. Archer: What do you want? Drautic: Oh nothing, I'm just intrigued that I don't know you people... Archer: And why should you know us exactly? Drautic: Well, i'm pretty knowledgable and stuffs like that... So who're you exactly? The Archer and his companions all stared at Drautic except white hair guy, he smirked but then shifted to glaring at him. Drautic smiles and sways his hands, Austinato and the remaining Dreaded Pirates were ready to attack on the fly, but the White haired guy suddenly laughed at him and sat down the chair. White hair guy: Hahaha, my name's Monroe Jethro and we're the Chaos Pirates... So who're you? Drautic: Oh, I'm Draco D. Drautic. And those guys are my crew, including the one who got his nads stepped on by that goth chick. So how about a drink? Jethro: '''Sure, your buying your own drinks though, the rest of our money is going to our suplies and then we have to get some stuff for the other's, okay? '''Drautic: Sure sure, besides... I'm here to make friends, not enemies.... Jethro: Well, Good to hear that then.... Part three A woman's scream is heard, Drautic and Jethro shifted their attention towards the source of the sound. Both of them are shocked to see that Oliver groped their "Idol's" breasts. Drautic: ... Jethro: Is that Mayuko Ichijo? Drautic: Jethro, what the hell is this?! Jethro: It seems, Oliver did something perverted to Mayuko... Mayuko carries Oliver on one hand and throws him on the ground with great force, Oliver is speechless, And Dasher is seen standing back up and looks on Mayuko. Mayuko: Shut the hell up!!! Mayuko kicks Dasher and he comically flies,'' the remaining Dreaded Pirates and Chaos Pirates are seen watching in awe.'' Dasher: M-m-m-m-m Mayuko!!!!!!! Jethro: Oliver, what the hell did you do now? Oliver: Nothing!, I was minding my own business, next thing I know Im getting my ass kissed by this girl. Mayuko: You groped me you bastard! Oliver: I did not! Mayuko: Oh, so you're denying the fact that you groped my breast?! You sick bastard! Dasher: Man, did you just harassed her Oliver? Oliver: Like I said, I didn't. She suddenly got mad and hit me in the face real hard. Drautic: *Sigh* She really is one tough cookie.. Jethro: What do you think, should we sort this problem out? Drautic: Hmmm, so. Should we? Jethro: Not my decision if you want to help. 'although, i think i migh know the real culprit.) Jethro then saw that this argument might come to blows. Jethro: Maybe we should help, I've got a feeling that this petty argument might turn to chaos. Drautic: Sure, I'd be a shame if Mayuko started to rampage. Jethro didn't reply, Drautic just sighed and got up. Jethro also got up, and the two approach the rampaging Mayuko. Jethro: Miss Mayuko, Looks like your rampage's gonna end here. Drautic: Yeah. Don't go beating the crap out of people who didn't do anything to you. Jethro wasn't sure about Drautic, but Jethro notice that the crew member's of their crew's were getting ready for a fight. Which, in his mind, was bound to happen. ''Olie may be a flirt, but he ain't no groper.''' '''Mayuko: I will not stop, until that bastard apoligize's to me! Oliver: I did not grope you! Mayuko: Oh, so not only your siding with the one who groped me.. You're also challenging me, a woman! In a fight?! You guys are shameless. Jethro: We never inteded to fight, or side with oliver. I know him, he wouldn't do something stupid. Oliver: Yeah it wasn't me! Wait... Then it's... Oliver glared at Selina, Selina just smiled and walked away. Selina: You're accusing me? Oh cmon! Mayuko, having been violated and threatened suddenly snapped and attacked Jethro and Drautic. Mayuko: You're all gonna pay, you senseless bastards!!!!!!!!!! Jethro sighed, and after taking a hold of her outstreched hand, he then put her in a fujiwara armbar, with only minimal pressure on. Jethro: Mayuko-san, I don't like fighting, but if you hurt me our my friends, I will hurt you. Mayuko wastes no time and pummels Jethro on the ground, Drautic tried to stop her but she knocks him on the ground both of them stare at Mayuko for a while then dissappear, Mayuko senses their presence and grabs Jethro, He smiles making Mayuko confuse. Jethro: Looks like you fell for my trap, Mayuko-San. Jethro holds Mayuko's hand and static electricity begins to build up, Mayuko is both shocked and confused at the situation. Jethro: I ate the Fuzei Fuzei no mi, granting me control on air and even electricity... Drautic: Well, technically.. You're power's similar on how air controls thunderstorm. Jethro: I know that... Now, o... Mayuko has a premonition oh her body getting teared to shreds, she immediately let goes of Jethro and reappears behind him and prepares to kick him again, but this time. She was blocked by Drautic, he was grinninf while she was just furious. Drautic: Mayuko-san, will you join my crew? We really need a musician, and seeing as you're a famous singer... I think your perfect for the job... Mayuko: Job? Or did you mean... JAB! Drautic: Hm? Mayuko tries to land a right jab on Drautic but thanks to his mastery of haki, he immediately back flips. Drautic: Face it Mayuko-san, you can't fight Haki users... I mean cmon, we're all Haki users here! The Bar owner, a fat short but handsome fella intervenes their little brawl. Bar Owner: Isn't this about time you retards get the hell out of my bar?! You're scarin' awa'y da costumers! Jethro: I'm so sorry, Mr. Bar owner but- The Bar owner hit Jethro with a bottle of whiskey, Jethro saw that attack but the Bar Owner's throw was too fast. Jethro: Ouch..... What are you? Bar Owner: I'm just a bar owner... With a pretty strong right! Mayuko: Drautic was it? I'll be your musician. Drautic: That'll be great!!! Mayuko: Yeah, I don't have anywhere to go anyway. My damn manager took all my money and savings... I swear I'll kill him.. The rest of the Dreaded Pirates are seen welcoming their newest addition to the crew, The chaos pirates are also seen teasing Oliver about the "Incident". Jethro: Congratulations Drautic, you got another crew member. So, any plans? Drautic: Well, I'm planning on getting stronger so me and my crew can be on par with other strong figures in the sea. Like the 11 supernovas, Shichibukais... Hell, even one of the Yonkou.. Jethro: Well, nice to hear that but don't reach the stars man, or else... Nobody will be left here... '''Drautic '''I get it, you think I'm not capable of getting stronger... Don't worry I'll take that as a challenge... Next day we meet, I hope we can get stronger. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Putridas Category:Stormbaron Category:Chaos Pirates